1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to make-up cosmetics, especially eye make-up cosmetics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Natural organosoluble resins such as shellac and rosin, organosoluble cellulose derivatives such as ethyl cellulose, nitrocellulose and cellulose acetate, alkyd resins, vinyl acetate resins, polyester resins, an arylsulfonamide-formaldehyde resin, water-soluble cellulose derivatives, and other various kinds of water-soluble polymers have been used as cosmetic ingredients. Organosoluble resins, however, have poor compatibility with other cosmetic ingredients except for some solvents, and therefore it is difficult to use such in cosmetics other than nail enamels. Good make-up maintenance is not possible with cosmetics containing such organosoluble resins.
For example, water-soluble cellulose derivatives such as sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, methyl cellulose and hydroxyethyl cellulose are available with various degrees of substitution and viscosities, and have long been used in many cosmetics, e.g., as described in Edward Sagarin Cosmetics:Science and Technology, Interscience Publishers, Inc., New York (1957).
On the other hand, very few organosoluble cellulose derivatives are soluble in ordinary aliphatic hydrocarbon oils (liquid paraffins with 15 to 20 carbon atoms, and squalane) or aliphatic hydrocarbon solvents having on the average 8.6 to 13.5 carbon atoms (e.g., isoparaffin), although some organosoluble cellulose derivatives, such as nitrocellulose, are soluble in nail enamel solvents (e.g., toluene, butyl acetate and ethyl acetate). Hence, almost no organosoluble cellulose derivatives have been employed in cosmetics other than nail enamels. The only prior application is found in Cosmetics:Science and Technology, Second Edition, Wiley Interscience, John Wiley & Sons, New York (1972) which discloses the use of ethyl cellulose as a film-forming agent in a liquid lip rouge, and as a solidifying ingredient in a solid fragrance.
Conventional make-up cosmetics are available in various formulations such as water-based formulations, oil-based formulations, emulsion formulations and powder formulations. Of these formulations, powder make-up formulations have poor water resistance and oil resistance, and are susceptible to removal by the movement of the skin at the site of application and by rubbing of the site of application by the hands or clothing. In other words, these powdery cosmetics have poor adhesion to the skin, and tend to soil the clothing. Examples of water-based make-up formulations include, for example, an eyebrow make-up composed mainly of an aqueous emulsion of a synthetic resin such as a vinylidene chloride/vinyl chloride copolymer or a methyl methacrylate resin to which, it appears, some water resistance has been imparted to an extent such that it is not smeared by water (for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 36347/73), and a liquid finishing make-up composition containing an aqueous ethanol solution and ethylene glycol or a soluble polymer such as a polyethylene glycol methacrylate or acrylate (for example, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 13973/1974). These water-based cosmetic formulations are susceptible to removal by perspiration, tears, rain, etc. In other words, they have poor water resistance and adhesion.
Emulsion cosmetic formulations can be classified as (a) aqueous emulsions (o/w type) comprising simply an oil and water, (b) emulsions obtained by adding a synthetic resin emulsion to (a), (c) oily emulsions (w/o type) comprising simply water and an oil, and (d) emulsions obtained by adding a synthetic resin emulsion to (c).
Emulsions of type (a) undoubtedly have poor water resistance and oil resistance.
Examples of emulsions of type (b) as make-up cosmetics are a make-up composition comprising polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl butyrate, a vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate copolymer, or a polyacrylic acid ester (e.g., as described in British Pat. No. 1,110,240), and an eye liner composition comprising a stable aqueous dispersion of a water insoluble poly(acrylic acid ester) (e.g., as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,572). Emulsions of this type are capable of withstanding normal use, but since these emulsions contain large amounts of hydrophilic substances, they tend to be removed by perspiration, tears, rain, etc. Such a cosmetic composition will be removed completely during swimming, for example. Furthermore, as described in the patents described above, these emulsions can be easily removed with cleansing creams or soap and water, therefore, it can be said that they have low water resistance.
Emulsions of type (c) include, for example, a creamy eye shadow containing an isoparaffinic hydrocarbon and large quantities of stearic acid and water [e.g., as disclosed in American Cosmetics and Perfumery, 87 (4), pages 41 to 44, (1972)], and cosmetics containing volatile isoparaffins having a boiling point ranging between about 160.degree. and 200.degree. C., especially those for eyelashes and eyebrows (e.g., as disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 404,087). Emulsions of this type are susceptible to removal by sebum or oils of other cosmetics also used, and also by the movement of the skin at the site of application and rubbing of the site of application by the hands or clothing. In other words, these emulsions have poor oil resistance and adhesion and insufficient water resistance.
Emulsions of type (d) include, for example, make-up cosmetics containing acrylic polymers [e.g., as disclosed in Parfumes Cosmetics Savons de France, 3(3), pp. 149-160, (1973)], and eyelash cosmetics of the oily film type comprising a solid or semisolid wax or liquid oil, a volatile branched chain hydrocarbon and a synthetic resin emulsion (e.g., as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 125,044/1975). The make-up cosmetics containing acrylic polymers have poor water resistance and insufficient oil resistance. The eyelash cosmetics of the oily film type have insufficient water resistance and oil resistance. Thus, even emulsions of type (d) which are the best of the emulsion-type cosmetics have unsatisfactory water resistance and oil resistance.
Examples of oil formulations are liquid eyebrow paints comprising a stable mixture of an alkylbenzene, a polyamide resin and a fatty acid ester (e.g., as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 32680/1971). Since such paints contain large quantities of oleophilic substances, they are susceptible to removal by sebum or oils of other cosmetics also used, and also by the movement of the skin at the site of application or by rubbing the site of application by the hands or clothing. In other words, they have poor oil resistance and adhesion. Furthermore, since the viscosity of oily formulations changes with temperature, they are not stable.
Thus, conventional make-up cosmetics are susceptible to removal and have the disadvantage of poor make-up maintenance because they have low water resistance, oil resistance and adhesion to the site of application.